Temporal Shadow: Temporal Tales
by Sonic Remix
Summary: Come gather around the bonfire as Mighty the Armadillo shares stories of what Sonic the Hedgehog was like as a freedom fighter in the Temporal Timeline. From emerging as a threat to Robotnik for the first time, to rescuing new friends, becoming Super Sonic, and even meeting Knuckles, Sonic learns new things about this life in the new timeline.
1. Prolouge

**TEMPORAL SHADOW: TEMPORAL TALES**

by Shayne "Sonic Remix" Edwards

Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters and indica © and ™ 1991 · 2017 SEGA | Sonic Team

 _Author's Note: Hey guys, just taking a quick break from the main storyline to share some insight on what Sonic's world would have been like in the new timeline. Hope you enjoy these quick stories! Here's a quick teaser for the upcoming story chapters_

 **PROLOUGE**

Deep within the recovering city of Mobotropolis, a campsite was set up for those who were trying to clean it up. Carrying in wood from the Great Forest was Mighty the Armadillo, who had the strength to carry huge armloads of fuel for the bonfire they were keeping going until the housing district was livable.

Sitting at the bonfire, two hedgehogs were holding each other close, just trying to enjoy the peace while they could. Mighty smiled a bit as he set the bundle of wood down. "Hey Sonic, Shadow."

The two males looked up, and Sonic waved as Mighty sat next to him. "Hey man."

Mighty looked at the two of them. "You two seem to really enjoy each other's company. Should I leave you two alone?"

Sonic shook his head and pulled away from Shadow slighty. "No, that's okay. Actually, we were waiting for you to get back."

Mighty tilted his head. "Something wrong?"

"No. Actually we...well...I...was wondering about something..."

Mighty looked at him. "What's up?"

"What...what was I like in the early days of being a freedom fighter? Like, I know I'm a different Sonic from that of your time, but since I am supposed to be him now...maybe I should know a bit about my past," Sonic sighed.

Mighty grinned. "I might have a tale or two to tell..." he then frowned. "But I swear, I had no idea about you being a prince-"

Sonic held his hand up. "That's okay. It's something I can settle with..." Sonic hesitated. He still had trouble calling the queen his mother. "...Queen Aleena...another day."

Mighty nodded. "So then...where shall I start?"


	2. Beginnings - Part 1

**BEGINNINGS – PART 1**

Mighty and Sonic stood on the edge of the forest, backpacks in possession, as they watched the city of Robotropolis in the distance smoking billowing plumes of industrial pollutants. Mighty looked stoic and serious as they watched, but Sonic was a bit more excited as he grinned. "I been waiting for this for a long time! Finally a chance to be with Uncle Chuck and stop Robotnik once and for all."

Mighty looked at him, unamused by Sonic's lack of seriousness. "This isn't fun and games, Sonic. We're leaving the safety of Sanctuary behind to help your uncle. We can't just run back and hide if things get rough."

"Aw, lighten up, Mighty. This is gonna be an adventure! With my speed, your strength, and Uncle Chuck's smarts, Ro'butt'nik doesn't stand a chance. We can finally be the freedom fighters we always wanted to be."

"I really don't think just the three of us are gonna be able to do it though," Mighty pointed out. "We need more people, and who's gonna want to risk getting roboticized by living in the city?"

"We'll find them, you'll see!" Sonic grinned. "Now hold on, we're fixin to blast."

Mighty sighed and grabbed a hold of Sonic from behind. In moments, the blue hedgehog began to take off, speeding across the ground of the plains gap that was between the forest and the city, carrying the armadillo clinging to him.

AN HOUR LATER

Sonic and Mighty were hiding just outside the gates of the city, looking to see if it was safe. Mighty looked to Sonic. "Now we just need to find where the junkyard is."

Sonic pointed in a direction. "It's this way, let's go."

"How do you-"

Mighty didn't get a chance to finish as Sonic began to take off inside the city. Mighty hissed. "Wait for me!"

The two ran for a bit, before ducking behind a building as a SWATbot walked by. Before Sonic took off again, Mighty grabbed Sonic's shoulder. "Hey, how do you know where the junkyard is?"

"I...might of been out here before...?"

Mighty looked alarmed before Sonic took off again. Mighty ran to keep up with the hedgehog. Even though Sonic was moving slow enough for Mighty to keep up, it was still a moment before Mighty ran beside him. "I knew it, you HAD been sneaking out. Do you know how many times I had to cover for you when Rosie was looking for you?"

Sonic stopped a moment. "I know, I know. And I really appreciate it! But I couldn't just stay in Sanctuary, I had to get out and find a way to help Uncle Chuck!"

Mighty folded his arms and tapped his foot. "Does Uncle Chuck know?"

Sonic shook his head. "No way! If Uncle Chuck finds out I been sneaking out here, he'll send me back to Sanctuary for ANOTHER year. I'm too old to stay in Sanctuary, I'm not a baby!"

Mighty sighed. "Sonic, he's just trying to keep you safe. You're like the only family he has!"

"I know, I know. And sometimes I wish Uncle Chuck could had stay in Sanctuary with me..." Sonic frowned, bowing his head.

Mighty frowned and put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "I know...we all lost family and feel alone. That's why you and me are like brothers as is...so-"

"INTRUDER ALERT!" a robotic voice droned. The two whirled to see that a SWATbot had patrolled right over to where they had stopped to speak. Hurriedly, Sonic looked to Mighty. "RUN! Head for the junkyard, I'll deal with them!"

"What can you do?!" Mighty yelped.

"Just trust me, go!" Sonic waved for him to go. Frowning, Mighty took off for the junkyard while Sonic began to spin circles around the SWATbot. "Hey bothead! Catch me if you can!"

As he began to take off, the SWATbot began to open up a tube on his arm, and started to shoot a gunky substance at him.

"Mega muck? HAH, try to hit me with that stuff if you can!" Sonic laughed.

The SWATbot tried to aim and shoot the stuff at a spot where it believed Sonic was gonna run into, only for the hedgehog to leap over it. "Bolts for brains! You're never gonna catch me-!"

He ran ahead, trying to make his way for the junkyard, before he was suddenly stopped as another robot crawled up to block Sonic's way. A purple caterpillar robot. Sonic slid to a stop. "Whoa, roadblock!"

The robot began to raise its body, with spiked blades covering its body, ready to attack the hedgehog. "What're you, some kind of Caterkiller?"

Behind Sonic, the SWATbot approached, cornering Sonic and ready to cover the hedgehog in Mega Muck to capture him. Sonic looked between the two and watched the SWATbot before he suddenly leaped up and over the Caterkiller, as the SWATbot shot Mega Muck at him, causing it to miss him and hit the Caterkiller instead, encasing it in Mega Muck.

In a final push, Sonic sped behind the SWATbot, and began to spin into a dash, smashing the SWATbot into the muck covered Caterkiller, wrecking both of them at once, before speeding off, heading for the junkyard.

Sonic sped to the junkyard to find Mighty there waiting, who grinned. "Alright, we're all good. Shall we find Uncle Chuck?"

Mighty folded his arms and tapped his foot. "How many times have you been sneaking out here?"

Suddenly a pile of junk began to shift as a door opened up from under it. An elderly greyish blue hedgehog with a mustache glared out. "Enough to know that his uncle is not happy!"

Sonic yelped in startlement. "Uuuh, Uncle Chuck-!"

"Get inside, boys," Uncle Chuck ordered.

"Yes sir," the two said together and quickly followed him through the door.

Once inside, the two began to look around. It was a small hideout, with computers set up all around.

Mighty whistled. "This is your hideout, Uncle Chuck?"

"Sure is, Mighty," Uncle Chuck said, going over to a monitor. "This is out lookout post."

"Its rather small. Where are the rest of the freedom fighters?" Mighty asked, puzzled.

"Down below," Sonic grinned, earning a glare from his uncle. Sonic immediately shrunk under his uncle's gaze.

"Something you shouldn't even know if you were STAYING SAFE IN SANCTUARY," Uncle Chuck said sternly.

"But Unc-!"

"What if Robotnik had caught you, boy?" Uncle Chuck came to him and grabbed his shoulders. "You're too important to me to lose!" He hugged him tight. "I care about you!"

Sonic stiffened a bit at being grabbed before he eventually loosened up and hugged his uncle back. "I...I know...I care too...wish you could be back safe with me too..."

Uncle Chuck sighed and let go. "I know, I know...but I got to help lead the resistance here in the city."

"And we wanna help!" Sonic said, looking back to Mighty. He looked back to Uncle Chuck. "That's why we're here. We're old enough now to leave Sanctuary and join the freedom fighters!"

Uncle Chuck sighed in defeat, sitting down at a chair in front of a monitor. "Yes, I suppose you are..." before adding in a mumble. "-not that it's stopped you before."

Sonic grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I...well-"

Suddenly the monitors began to beep, and Uncle Chuck turned his attention to it, pressing a button. "This is Sir Charles, go ahead!"

A voice coming from the computer speakers came out. "Sir Charles, we have a problem. It seems that toxic wastewater is starting to leak down into the southwestern tunnels. Is there a chance you can send someone to the surface to find the source and possibly stop it?"

"Not a problem. We'll get on it right away," Uncle Chuck said before pressing the button again.

Sonic raised an eyebrow as Uncle Chuck stood up. "-we?"

Uncle Chuck looked back at Sonic as he was headed for the entrance to the hideout. "You two wanted to be freedom fighters, right? Besides, I saw how you handled that SWATbot and Caterkiller. I think a simple recon mission will be good for the two of you...with a little guidance from me!"

Sonic and Mighty looked at each other, grinning before high fiving each other. "We're in!" they both chimed before turning to leave, though Sonic took a moment to pause and think about what Uncle Chuck said.

"-wait, you saw that?!"


End file.
